Primitive Alchemist
by xUnsettledCrazehnessx
Summary: Hayden, is nothing close to normal. She is a 'host' and being kicked out of her family is not helping. When she reunites with her sister Raven and meets the Elrics, will the outlook be better? Rated T for now but mildy graphic later on. Multi pairings.
1. Introduction

**Alrighty! It's taken me long enough but finally I've managed to start doing this whole story of mine! Yay for moi!!! (Not to mention the nagging of my friends was annoying me to no end) More chapters shall be in progress throughout the next few weeks so hopefully my procastination and workload won't get in my way! Yay for overusing exclimation points!!!!!!!**

**Anywaaaay, you all know teh drill, if u like or have mild critique review, por favor~! (i don't take to well to critiques but if u must, go ahead cuz i'm usually open minded)**

**Much wuv and enjoy~**

Normality, it does not exist for me and almost never did. To be honest, I am most everything but normal. How normal is it to have talking animals? How normal is it to have so-called 'prophetic' powers? How normal is it to be a human who was majorly screwed over just because of one single decision?

Exactly!

Allow me to explain from the top, in reality animals haven't the ability to speak as we can, but mine can. You see, they are familiars whose bond to me has allowed speech. Odd, I know. As well as that when they talk their mouths don't move, which is even more uncanny then I wanted it to be. It's a very long story on how I met them so I'll save you the trouble of having to sit there for a long time and shorten it. There are two of them; Ethsa and Ransom. Ethsa was my first familiar; she's a silver wolf with a pair of secretive bronze eyes. Sadly, she does not stop talking. Not to mention she has a maternal instinct the size of Russia, so she's always on my case about getting hurt or in trouble and such. Then a wild horse whose fury matches a blazing inferno came into my life, that horse would be my mare, Ransom. She's a pureblood mustang who, as I said, has a huge case of attitude. She resembles a Friesian due to the feathering rimming her hooves and the lengthy mane but she isn't one at all. Her eyes match her body, black as the darkest night with an indigo glint.

They are more or less, my only trustworthy family. This fact is certainly sad. Basically, my father is fine and I took a liking to him but my mother is an asshole with no respect for anyone aside for her ungrateful and over-controlling self. Others would beg to differ but they don't know her _real_ side. Being the bitch she's always been she kicked me out and never informed my three older sisters of my existence. Isn't she lovely?

The topic as to why she completely tore me from the family picture is for another time for it is another very _long _story.

Moving right along, the whole 'prophetic' power thing is just about me being abnormally talented and whatnot. I really hate having it; it's a huge pain in the ass. This power is the reason why I got the name Primitive and Mutt and all that. My abilities are in a way, the most rogue and 'darkest' forms of alchemy, blah, blah, blah. Not my fault I have an interest in what is not supposed to be messed with or what is…_illegal_ so to speak. You can blame my grandmother for giving me her little journal which held all those incantations and stuff so I can do all that I can now. Besides, I'm just completing her works, she did say she wanted it done and I happened to be the one to do just that, thank you very much!

Did I mention she also taught me the religion and practice of Wicca? No? Well, now you know. So I'm not only a 'Satanic alchemist' I'm also a witch doomed to rot in hell. Those same people who called me that stuff also said I would never learn alchemy, much less the ways of Wicca and look how damn wrong they are.

You just got to love skeptics who shun you for what you do and what you are. One thing to say to those morons, kiss my white ass because you'll probably be begging this Mutt to save your sorry asses! Amusingly enough, it's usually true.

Cue the I-knew-better-than-you-did smile and the sadistic laughter.

Well, I've come to the part which I hate to explain. The very reason my life completely went into a full 90° drop to the land of spiraling out of control and also hell but that doesn't make those skeptics right. This is another suck-ish attribute to my life. Also, this is the very reason as to why Miss Bitch tossed me to the curb. Cue the why-can't-I-just-skip-this-portion groan and the classic rolling of the eyes. Oy vey…

Alright, I've made the choice to let you find out later. Cliffhangers suck, huh? Well, I'll just take this time to give you some plain and uninteresting information.

My name, Hayden Grace and my nickname is Mutt but I wouldn't suggest calling me that unless I actually know you then you may go ahead. My hair is the color of chocolate which a vital part of my food pyramid and my eyes are a bright and innocent looking blue but they happen to change color every now and again. By the by, the fact my eyes make me seem innocent does not mean that I actually am innocent. Oh, I'm also a state alchemist. My little alias type name thing is Primitive. I've already explained why I have that name but there's also little tidbits that give more of a…defining personality to it.

I can run on all fours for a long period of time without water or rest, I can imitate animal noises to the point that I attract the specific animal I was imitating, I have astounding agility and balance, most importantly I figured out how to change my form into that of a wolf but it's obvious when I am one because my wolf form is about twice as big as a normal wolf and not to mention the odd coloration of my fur and wierdly bright blue eyes that change color. That's just to name a few.

What can I say? I'm a weirdo, so sue me. I'll give you one word as a hint for the reason of being thrown out I so often avoid explaining…Parasite or rather, _Parasites_. I'm sure it's not difficult to figure out what it means but there you go. Aside from all of this I can't think of much else I can tell you aside from the fact that I'm just different in every definition of the word.

Hayden Grace

No wait…Mutt is more like it


	2. Chapter 1

**Chappy 1, set and done. Now that I'm on a roll I shall continue my typing cuz my 'muses' are loud this evening either that or I just have nothing better to do atm...Either way, hope you likes and much wuvs~**

~One~

I was in the peaceful state that which is sleeping. Little did I know that hovering below my bed, which happened to be a thick and comfy tree branch with fully bloomed leaves above my head serving as a ceiling, was a small girl no older than ten.

She scrambled up to my branch being silent aside for her short pants from climbing. She giggled as she starred down at my sleeping face and shook her head.

"Muddah, you always sleep so long but if you do not wake up you'll be late for practice."

She was trying to say mother but the "th" part would come out as "dd" just as the "o" would sound more like a "u".

She starred for a moment and wrinkled her nose with impatience. "Muddah…?"

I was still unmoving and quiet. The patience of a little girl like her was like that of a dog waiting to be fed, it was always short.

She gritted her teeth and inhaled then lowered her mouth close to my ear and screeched into it, "MUDDAH! MUDDAH GET UP! GET UP! GET UP! MUUUDDDAAHHHH!" As if that were not enough she began to jostle the limb and shake me in order to add effects to her banshee screams.

I groaned and sat up glaring at her. "Why must you do that? Since when did I ask for a wakeup call!?"

She stopped and looked at me with her big brown eyes. With a single motion of her body she had managed to fling herself into my lap and bury her face in my shoulder. "Muddah loves me and she knows that." She mused into my shoulder with her girly giggle-snort.

With a shake of my head I began to run my fingers through her black hair. "Yes, yes I do love you and I do know it. But sometimes daughters need to know their rules." She made another one of her classic giggle-snorts and pulled back to stare at me.

"First rule, no pouncing on Muddah when she's asleep. Second, no screaming at Muddah when she's asleep." She opened her mouth to say something and I quickly added, "Or when she's awake!" She closed her mouth and huffed. "Third rule, no pushing her out of her tree like last time."

"That was funny!" She grinned and wrapped her small arms around my waist.

"You didn't break the fall of a damn branch…" I hissed.

"…It was still funny…"

"It's all fun n' games until someone gets hurt, my daughter Maria."

She snickered and in unison we both said, "Then it will be totally hilarious!"

I smiled, she was real hard to stay mad at and those big eyes just make you melt. With a yawn and a cough, I groaned as the nagging feeling of forgetting something began to gnaw at my gut which was already twisting with starvation.

Maria latched onto my back like Velcro and slapped my shoulder playfully. "Mush Muddah! Mush!"

"You did not just tell me to mush…"

"I believe I did!" She slapped me again. "Now, Mush!"

With reluctance I slid from my humble tree and landed on the ground below. "Rule number four, do not tell your Muddah to 'mush'."

"You're funny, Muddah." She went into a giggle fit as she usually would and shook her head at me.

With a roll of my eyes I sighed inwardly. "Yes, I'm oh so hilarious." With another sigh I strode forward, allowing my mind to slowly reboot from a long and well earned rest. You see, life is not fun and games when you live with gypsies who have a tendency to continually ask you to show up for their performances. _'And here I thought things would be easier living with those who actually accepted me, but I guess not.' _

"Ethsa!" Maria suddenly squealed, interrupting my thoughts. Surely enough, standing before us in all her canine glory was the lone wolf of mine with the platinum fur and maternal personality.

She smiled her wolven grin at us and trotted over. "Ah, good morning my dearest Mistress and also a good morning to you as well, my adorable pup, Maria." She sat before us, bowed her head and brought her paw to her heart. "I hope you both slept soundly."

Maria dropped to the ground and returned the respectful gesture of bowing her head and fisting her hand over her heart. "Yes, my dearest wolf, we slept just fine." She wrapped Ethsa into a constricting hug and pulled back, stroking the soft fur.

"Then I suppose all is well with you both?" Ethsa was now speaking to just Maria but her eyes glanced up at me as if she knew I was hungry and when I got hungry I usually ended up eating some_one _rather than some_thing._ Not literally of course.

Maria smiled. "Of course, Muddah was just lecturing me again about the duties of being a good daughter." She tilted her head back to look at me. "But she never means any of it, after all, we're gonna be together forever! Right Muddah?"

"Nothing lasts forever, Maria, my daughter." I said a bit guiltily for I hated to tell her I wouldn't be with her.

"Let the child believe what she wants, Mistress, she is your _daughter_." Something hard shoved my back causing my balance to falter for a moment.

I turned around to stare directly into those black ember eyes of my wild mare, Ransom. She snorted in my face causing the scent of grass and fresh apples to purge my nostrils and make me smile. I stroked her ebony head and kissed her velvet muzzle. "Good morning Ransom." I said forcing a giddy and perky tone rather than a monotone from lack of sleep and food. "Must you put emphasis on the word daughter?"

She snickered in only the way a horse could snicker and nuzzled Maria's cheek. "Yes, for you _are_ her mother, guardian, caretaker, need I go on?"

Maria kissed Ransom's muzzle as I had and patted her forehead with a chipper smile. "She got you there, Muddah. Speaking of all that, are you going to find a man-friend soon?"

Ransom and Ethsa exchanged a glance and starred at me, adding onto the pressure I now began to feel. "Yes Mistress, when are you going to find a _man-friend_?" They said in unison with amusement.

I crossed my arms and huffed. "You all are insane. I have plenty of friends who happen to be guys."

All three of them laughed. "That isn't what we meant!" They said, smirking.

"I believe my love life is none of your business, you three. Besides, why the sudden mention of this topic?"

Maria shrugged. "It was nicer to have two parents rather than one so I guess I just wanted someone to be my Faddah."

"We don't need one." With that I walked around them and then the something I had forgotten about finally came back to bite me in the ass disguised as a dirty blond regal woman who had bangles lining her arms and her thick hair curving around her shoulders. I groaned. "Helena…"

The woman whose red lips were tilted up in a sweet smile abruptly turned into a thin line as her hazel eyes locked with my gaze. "You finally awoke from your coffin, my dear Mutt?"

"I do not sleep in a coffin, oh _dearest _elder." I sneered at her, feeling my bright blue eyes begin to darken in color. Helena always made jokes like that because she caught me sucking on someone's wrist. I could never explain to her how I had to feed on blood to keep my parasite happy, she couldn't even comprehend why Maria considered herself my true daughter.

She cringed at my sarcasm and let her gaze drift to Maria. "Child, come, you must practice. I don't want you to start falling behind as your…mother…has." Helena apparently hated to refer to me as a mother.

"_As if the old one should be talking...Or rather, the regal hag with a nagging problem. Funny, you'd think they'd learn." _I thought to myself.

Maria, being the hard headed little girl she was, stomped her foot and trudged past Helena obviously ready to throw a hissy fit.

"_She makes me so proud." _I smirked and watched Helena send one last glare with her hazel eyes towards me and my familiars then she strode away looking like more and more like a regal old queen who seriously needed to take a dirt nap soon.

~Yours Truly, Mutt~


	3. Chapter 2

**Yay! Chappy numero dos! Next chappies, comin' soon. Hopefully during this weekend! Enjoy and much wuv as always.**

~Two~

I stared after them and waited till they were both out of earshot to turn back towards my familiars. "I'm starving…" I said bluntly then as if to prove my point my stomach gave a low irritated snarl.

Ransom and Ethsa exchanged a look. "Please tell me you're not in the mood for feeding from us." Ransom said, automatically taking a step back. She always got skittish with me when I got 'hungry'.

"Don't be so paranoid. I'm not going to just randomly bite your head off and laugh like a sadist while chomping on your innards."

Ethsa cringed. "Yet, I can see you doing that…the mental pictures are definitely not pretty to look at."

_"Jeez, who do they think I am? It's not like I do it for fun."_

Ransom pricked her ears. "You can behave on your own, right? I mean if myself and that wolf down there," She nodded her head at Ethsa, "leave you to go find…_prey_…on your own you'd be fine and not cause disorder, right?" Ransom may have a hell worthy attitude but she was somewhat intimidated by the images of myself feasting on other humans.

_"Funny how it doesn't bother me any, actually, I've kind of taken a liking to the taste of fresh blood…" _I mentally smacked myself a few times._ "What am I thinking?! I can't possibly be like that!" _

I gave a curt nod. "Sure, I'll be perfectly fine by myself."

Ethsa cocked her head to the side, unconvinced. "I do not trust your word but alright." She was using that motherly tone again which I despised so much.

Ransom let out a long sigh of relief and she trotted away leaving Ethsa to stare me down.

After what seemed like forever but was really a couple seconds, I got agitated with the look in her bronze eyes. "What?! Are you going to do that to me all day or do I have to blindfold you?!"

A smirk broke her harsh and motherly exterior. "No Mistress, that would be highly unnecessary. I just wanted to make sure you're going to behave."

"What am I to you? Five?" I spat at her.

"No, of course not! I was just nervous about your…err…'condition' at the moment."

I nodded in an understanding way. "I see, I see. But please don't worry about it. The parasite hasn't even caused anything lately. I solemnly promise I won't kill and or eat anybody." I crossed my heart and smiled at her. "Also, my 'condition' is just fine." I was lying through my teeth but thankfully she didn't notice.

Her tail swayed. "Now that was a vow I'd believe." She did her formal bow and walked off to find where Ransom had wandered off to.

I watched her walk away and pulled out a pendant from my pocket. "You are the reason my life is hell…" I muttered to the scarlet colored symbol. I began to rub at it like a worry stone and watched as its color began to gleam brighter as if in response to my touch.

"Even if a hell, one can find ways to use it as an advantage, yes?" A scratchy and freakish voice said and for a moment I could've sworn it came from my pendant but then I felt the presence of someone behind me.

"Don't freak me out like that, Dani." I turned around and looked down at her. _"My, my, she hasn't grown much…" _I once again mentally smacked myself. Dani was an awesome friend who, as she would always tell me, had my back no matter what. Therefore, I had no reason to insult her.

Daniela's deep green eyes stared up at me and she smiled. "My bad, Hayden. I didn't think you'd spook like you just did." She brushed a strand of her jagged black hair behind her ear and she raised one thin eyebrow. "I get the feeling you've insulted me."

I blinked. She was always good at sensing things like that. "I'd never dream of it."

"You're lying, Mutt." She referred to me as Mutt when she was frustrated with me.

I nodded; there wasn't a point in lying to her because she'd always catch you. "You caught me, I lied. I did somewhat insult you."

She sighed. "You are mighty lucky I'm not one of them hot-headed people who flip out on others over being insulted because of height issues. Plus, I'll be taller than you soon enough, just wait."

I laughed. "Oh, yes I'm aware. I'll be shaking in a corner when you are taller than me." In all honesty, people should be afraid of her, she is quite an intimidating person despite her lack of height.

"Bitch please, you think your sarcasm is just sooo entertaining don't you?" She put her hands on her hips and made one of those faces where you just know she's going to slap the shit out of you. She has that look often.

"Well, I do find myself pretty amusing…"

She rolled her eyes and kept talking in a calmer manor, "Oh, here." She handed me what looked like a wine bottle but its contents were oddly warm and the scent which radiated through the glass told me it was perfectly fresh. "I snagged some from Helena when I ran into her. Don't ask me whose blood that is because I didn't even ask and quite frankly, I seriously do not wanna know."

Taking the bottle and holding it I could tell exactly who it belonged to. _"Spectrum…"_

Daniela quirked her brow again and let her gaze shift to the pendant in my other hand. "That thing in your hand gives me the chills."

I shook my head and put it down to slide the pendant over my head to hang around my neck then picked it back up again. "I get that a lot. But I don't understand why it scares people." I let myself drift into my own thoughts as I continued to rub at it.

_"No wonder why it looks black rather than crimson. Spectrum, why are you providing me with fodder?" _My thoughts tossed around the idea of why he'd be doing this for me but yet they couldn't come to a conclusion.

"Yo! Mutt! Anyone home in that thick-ass skull of yours?!" Dani was waving one of her well known metallic wings in front of my face.

Did I mention she has auto-mail shaped like wings? You can blame me for that, but she needed it so you know, do what you got to do, right? She can also change their form but Dani likes to use the wings most.

She also had four long and ugly lines stretching from the bottom of her chin, across her neck, and disappearing inside her shirt.

_"Scars…my fault…"_ I shook myself of that thought and locked it away in the back of my mind.

"Daniela Vira, the Silver Wind Alchemist…" I smiled, grabbing a piece of her wing and made it stop flailing about. "In a way, I caused you to get that name."

She pulled her wing out of my grip and tucked it back into place.

Her auto-mail stretched from the very top of her shoulders to the bottom of her shoulder blades and weirdly enough, replaces half of her spinal cord along with two ribs. They resembled a pure sterling silver and are engraved with swirls which remind others of the grace of wind.

Don't ask me how I managed to get it inside her body because I seriously have no clue what so ever. I hardly even remember when I did all that to her. Even if I did remember it'd be _way_ too complicated to explain.

"You only provided the 'silver' part while I provide the wind part." She gave me a smug grin and laughed. "I must admit, these are the best things that's ever happened to me and my extremely awesome talent with wind, air, and all that makes it all the better. Do you even know what I was just saying before I noticed you were being rude?"

I shook my head. "No, I was too busy thinking about how…"

She gave me that look again.

I smirked. "Sorry…"

"Yeah, of course you are. Just remember, Mutt, you don't got nothing on me."

"I actually have good grammar."

Dani rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms. "You think I care 'bout that?"

I looked her over. "I also have four inches over your head, would you like me to go on?"

~Yours Truly, Mutt~


	4. Chapter 3

**My apologies for being late, CAPT was happening and i just kept forgetting to get on here for once~ Not to mention owning a horse isn't helping me out very much...Oh well...enjoy~**

~Three~

She shook her head and laughed, looking at me with her dark eyes. "You are such a bitch, Hayden. Did I honestly hear you correctly?"

I snickered. "Me? A bitch? Nah." I rolled my eyes at her. "I am pretty sure your hearing isn't too bad, Dani. C'mon you know it's true."

"Oh, I know it's true. But another thing that's true is that your ass should start running before I have a chance to beat it." Dani unfurled her wings which were as big as she was tall.

I grinned. If she hit me that'd be a good thing because it's give me a reason to hit her back.

A cold breeze slithered around us and coming up behind her, grabbing her wings, and basically immobilizing her was Dani's so-called brother, Xavier.

She shivered at the harshly cold aura emitting from his body and glared at him. "Would you mind? I'd like to give our Mutt a piece of my mind." Her glare redirected itself towards me.

It may sound like an exaggeration but Xavier was mighty fine. He was a light tan color, almost like a caramel shade. As a compliment to his skin tone Xavier had light brunette hair which covered his eyes and framed his shoulders. Along with being good looking he was tall, and I'm talking 6.4". Xavier literally looked like something out of the dreams of total desire. Hell, he seemed like the personification of desire.

Little did I know that personification of desire was a huge understatement.

Anyway, please excuse my girly daydreaming…but you'd agree if you could see him…

He smiled and laughed. "There would be no point, Daniela." He said in a silky tone which sounded like a purr. "You're not even mad are you?"

She relaxed and sighed. "No I'm not mad, but I would like to smack her."

He released her and nodded at me. "Wonderful to see you again, Hayden."

I returned the gesture. "Lovely to see you too, Xavier." My gaze floated over his body and I began to wonder, _"Why is it that he never wears a shirt? Not like I don't enjoy the view, but honestly…it could be snowing and all he'd be wearing is that black and violet cloak of his…"_

Dani rolled her eyes at me. "Careful, Mutt, I sense a drool warning in the near future."

Not like I could help it…Sometimes she would be doing the exact same thing as I am, not to mention every other girl who saw him.

As if to lighten the mood Xavier abruptly cut through the silence that had started growing between Dani and me. "Well, how can you blame her? Am I not 'the personification of desire'?" His eyes, which were a purple color and an even darker purple rimming his pupils, stared at Dani with just the slightest flicker of a seducer.

I could've sworn Dani had begun to tremble but I couldn't tell. I was too busy being shocked as to how he'd known what I had thought.

She shook her head and in a shaken tone started to talk to me while ignoring the ever present icy aura hovering behind her. "Before we almost started a chick fight which was interrupted by my brother, I was telling you why that damn necklace of yours makes me anxious." She waved her hand towards the red symbol hanging around my neck.

Xavier's eyes glanced at it and he blinked as though he was shocked as to why I had something like it.

"See, even Xavier don't like it."

I wasn't totally comprehending what she was getting at but I had a hunch it was because…

"It's an orborous…" Xavier and Dani said completing my thoughts.

"Not to mention it looks like it's made of blood." Dani added looking away from it to stare at my face with slight disgust. "It glows too, which if you ask me, isn't normal."

I went into defensive mode. "I've had this for years on end and you're just now saying it bothers you?"

Dani was only vaguely aware of the fact I was a host, she may be my best friend but she'd probably turn me away like the others who knew.

Dani groaned. "Don't start with that."

Xavier continued staring at it. "Where on Earth did you get it…?"

"From someone…" I let my eyes stare at his face and without any sort of hesitation I said in a sort of growl, "And nobody you need to know about."

He closed his eyes and nodded. "I wasn't planning on asking, I knew you wouldn't tell me."

Dani continued to stare at my face. "Calm down, Hayden. We didn't mean to set you off. It's just that…" She trailed off, unsure of what to say.

Like flipping a coin I changed my mood. "Oh, it's fine." I smiled and noticed a fox whose fur matched the color of wine with black paws and a black tipped tail to match, was sitting not far from us.

Dani followed my gaze and grinned. "Well, well, if it isn't my Lilli!" She scooped up the fox and cradled her like a child.

Xavier looked down at Lilli in Dani's arms and smiled. "We haven't seen her in awhile."

Lilli made a yip noise, leapt from Dani's arms and weaved around my legs.

I knelt down to pet her and noticed her eyes were two different colors. Her left eye was a topaz while her right eye was a bright and new sapphire. It seemed to me like conflicting sides of who she was, the topaz would be the more calm side of her while the sapphire would be the more evil side.

Lilli yipped again and trotted back to Dani and Xavier. She is their familiar, she can't talk but I get the weird feeling that she's more than what her appearance shows just like Xavier is something else…

"_Something smells vaugely wrong about Lilli and Xavier. I've never noticed it before now but they kind of smell like…"_

A sharp jolt smacked my senses and I winced which was followed closely by a shiver. I was suddenly freezing and a laugh echoed within the depths of my mind which was now pounding against my skull so hard, I thought it would break out at any moment.

Trust me, it's not a pleasant feeling. If only this was the one time it would ever happen, but nooo, life has to be a bitch.

Xavier, Lilli and Dani exchanged a look and they looked back at me. Dani spoke up, "Helena wanted me to remind you about the fact that you're close to your limitations for feeding and that you shouldn't give Maria your bad habits."

The pain continued but I ignored it. She meant I couldn't prolong the fact my parasite was hungry and I had to feed it. I tightened my grip on the bottle in my hand but I refused to drink any of it. "Bad habits? Like she doesn't have any that Maria is picking up on?" I laughed halfheartedly.

Xavier got a weird look on his face. Kind of like a cross between shock and curiosity.

Dani nodded in agreement with me, picking up Lilli once again and ignoring my previous weird behavior. "I know, Hellena acts like the queen of Winla when she's nothing but a peasant like the rest of us, so to speak."

"Not to mention she likes to degrade people even if she doesn't truly know them." I said with a scoff.

Xavier's expression turned to an amused smile. "But you, my dear, have tendencies to randomly start disorder. You also inhale rather than chew and swallow your food."

Dani snickered. "You're also someone who's got stiky fingers with anything valuable to other people."

"Isn't also bad for Maria to be around someone who acts like an untamned Mutt?"

Dani nodded. "Yeah. Therefore, Helena may have a point."

Lilli pricked her ears and looked at me with a smile as if to say she had to agree with them.

I growled. "Alright! Alright! I get it, I'm not perfect in any way and I'm also damned to rot in hell. Now that we've covered my cons how about we move on to another topic?"

Xavier smiled apologetically at me. "You're a good mother to her, at least."

I smiled. "I know I am."

Dani giggled, apparently thinking of something she'd been told. "Maria said you were lonely and according to her you hate men."

Xavier tilted his head. "Oh really?"

I groaned. Must Maria let this discussion continue? "I don't hate them. I just think they're scum and…a bit unattractive." I mentally smacked myself. _"Way to play the stereotypical Libra of finding most things unattractive, Hayden. Real smooth of you." _

Xavier gained a taunting tone, "So, you're on the other side of the fence now?" He looked at Dani and put an arm around her shoulder protectively. "Then perhaps Daniela would be safer with me."

Dani burst into laughter and Xavier stood there, waiting for a retort.

I opened my mouth then closed it then opened it again which made me look like a fish out of water. I huffed and glared at him, "Like you should be one to talk, Xavier."

Dani stopped laughing and looked up at him.

Lilli was completely clueless; I guess we'd lost her after Dani mentioned I hated men.

Xavier gritted his teeth and returned my glare. "I was hoping you wouldn't mention that…"

Dani twitched and burst into another phase of trying to breathe while laughing uncontrollably.

"Well, I did mention it. I can also scream it to the whole world if you'd like."

"Don't even try it, Mutt." He snarled.

"I would never!"

Dani caught her breath and coughed. "If you two girls are done, can we please go converse with the regal pain in the ass?"

Lilli sighed which made me laugh. "Yes, let us go visit our most beloved and bestest buddy!" I chirped in perky sarcasm.

~Yours Truly, Mutt~


	5. Chapter 4

**Finally, four is set and done and five is now in progress~ Hehe, enjoy~ **

~Four~

Dani, Lilli, Xavier and I stood next to Helena and watched Maria twirl around with some of the others her age. It made me smile to see my daughter so filled with happiness and so beautiful amongst her friends.

Maria was uplifting her arms causing her numerous bangles to cling against each other. She started to sing which began a harmony between the clinging of bangles and her breezy soprano voice that graced the sky above her head with praise.

The others followed suit creating what seemed like a choir of miniature angels come to Earth from the Promised Land.

The low Sun extended their shadows into large flowing black figures and caught the bangles that sent small rainbows cascading onto the grass beneath their bare feet. The wind swirled around them, raising their voices into the air and letting its current carry their song throughout Winla.

Helena looked at me and for once she was smiling in approval. "You may not be the most wonderful person I have met but you certainly made Maria into something remarkable." Her eyes drifted back to Maria and she laughed. "She's almost like you; the difference is that she's actually civilized."

Dani smirked and looked at Helena. "At least Hayden knows when to stop being so annoying and pushy."

She snorted and rolled her eyes. "Daniela, I would not be one to talk and need I remind you of the fact that your time here has just about ended?"

Xavier nodded. "That's right; we need to head back to Snodith."

"And the sooner the better…" Helena muttered.

Dani immediately took offense as usual and narrowed her sharp green gaze at Helena.

"Why must everyone try to ruin a good mood?" I said, breaking in before Dani could decide to do anything to Helena.

"It's not everyone, it's just them." Xavier said and walked over to the crowd of children to join their dancing and chanting.

I looked to Helena, ignoring Xavier. "Helena, please try not to make something out of nothing. I'm not exactly in any mood to pry Dani off of your body once she loses her patience."

Dani scoffed and stretched out her wings. "Yeah Helena, Hayden has a point. All of us know that you don't have a chance against me, so don't start nothin'."

"Dani! Cut your crap, would ya'?"

Helena smiled at my outburst on Daniela.

Dani gave both of us an irritated look and started pumping her wings to get into the air. "Whatever." With that she flew off to join Xavier and the others with a very lost Lilli in her arms.

"Helena, where are my familiars?" I said, looking around to see if they were here.

She pointed over to a nearby dirt path which led its way to a river. "They left with this stranger who had stopped by awhile ago."

"Are you going to describe anything for me or do I need to have you do charades?"

"No, I just assumed you would know who it was if your little pets left with him."

"First of all, they aren't pets, they are familiars. There's a huge difference. Second of all, I need more than just a gender." I was certain it was Spectrum but I just wanted to be positive.

"Difference or not they still seem to be just ordinary pets. Anyway, he was tall as Xavier over there but without that freezing aura floating from his body. I saw his skin was close to white, as though he was sick but it was obvious that he was in perfect condition. I also noticed his hair; it was thick and white like his skin and covered his eyes, it was also quite long as your hair is. He seemed to look almost immortal."

That was about all Helena needed to tell me. It definitely was Spectrum. "Did he give you the fodder?" I referred to the blood as fodder because Helena was uncomfortable with the whole blood thing.

She nodded and she looked away from the semi-ceremony going on and looked down at me with her hazel eyes. "Why did he give me it to give to you? Was he the one who made you become a leech? Why are you starting to starve yourself? Why…" She was suddenly at a loss for words and sighed.

"Why do you need to know anything, Helena?" I said in order to avoid her questions. "I'm sure you know the answer to the last question, I am in somewhat denial so I refuse to eat the diet that's been set."

"_Yeah, the diet of gore…how oh so nutritious…"_

She just kept looking at me; her eyes were starting to burn a hole in my skin.

"In time I will give you your much desired answers but for now just back off with all the questions."

"Fine…I'll do that…" She was completely reluctant to do so but she knew I wasn't going give her what she wanted.

"Helena, did you see his eyes?" Spectrum's eyes are the most distinct feature about him.

She thought for a moment and nodded slowly. "Yes, I had caught a glimpse of his eyes. They seemed unreal, unnatural, and nonexistent but he proved me wrong. Hayden, I kid you not because those eyes were like multiple streamers of ever-changing light."

"If what you say is true then I know exactly who you saw."

"Hayden, don't go to find him. He is not human as we are, I can tell. No human as far as I know-and I know many of them-aren't aware of anything similar to what he looked like nor would they ever think something like those eyes were real. Therefore, he is not something I'd recommend chasing after."

_"Human? Helena, speak for yourself." _I thought bitterly. "I'm going to find him and if that includes me getting into a shitload of trouble then so be it." I had begun to walk away when she started to talk again.

"Maria would not appreciate her mother going off and looking for an immortal being or whatever he is."

"Unlike most of the people here, including you, Maria would actually understand or at least try to understand why I do things like that."

"Hayden."

I groaned and my feet dragged my body to stand next to Helena yet again.

"You may leave once Maria falls asleep from practicing. If she wakes I'll create an excuse for you."

"I'm sure you will but is Maria going to fall for it?"

She smiled and nodded. "With any luck she'll be too tired to even pay attention to anything I'm saying."

"That would most likely happen since you're just a big bundle of excitement."

"Was that necessary to point out?"

I smirked. "Very."

She rolled her eyes and for a few moments we were silent while watching everyone do their own thing as practice came to an end. Of course, I had to break apart the wonderful quiet.

"Helena? Do you ever get an ominous feeling?"

"Yes, every time I'm around you or you are nearby."

"That isn't what I meant. I mean, do you feeling like something is going to happen?"

"I give you my same answer."

"Helena! I'm serious!"

"Well that's hard to believe. To answer your question I don't feel anything out of the ordinary at all."

"So you don't feel the ever-present feeling that something bad is going to happen to Winla?"

"Hayden, if something bad was going to happen it would most likely be caused by you."

I fell silent and shook my head.

Did she really have to act like that towards me? I was the one who helped her more than once even when it wasn't required and here I am being accused of something that might happen in the near future. In all honesty she will seriously regret thinking I'm to blame for most problems here.

Dani flew back to me and frowned. "I know that look."

"What look?" I felt my eyes changing again.

Lilli barked and pulled her ears back slightly.

"Never mind, we have to leave now so I don't have time to fix your problems."

Xavier glanced at me and shook his head then walked off to go to the train station.

Helena walked away to go get the children organized and calmed down which left Dani and myself alone.

"Ignore her, Hayden. She can't do anything to you so just let it pass."

"Easier said than done, Dani." I looked up at her still hovering in the air. "She's started blaming me for that weird sense of something being wrong."

We began following Xavier who was now far ahead of us and I could feel Dani's frustration pulsating from her.

"Since when does she have the authority to say you're the cause of the crap Winla has taken in the past? And since when does she think she can blame you for causing an eerie aura around here?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. She's just an ignorant person I guess."

"I have many other words other then ignorant to describe her." Dani said with a smirk.

I laughed. "Be nice, Dani."

"I'm always nice." She said and Lilli barked in agreement.

We caught up to Xavier who had stopped near the train being boarded. His eyes locked with mine and he smiled. "Try not to miss me."

Dani scoffed. "The only thing people miss about you is your looks." She drifted to the ground and let Lilli weave around my legs as a good-bye.

Xavier rolled his eyes at Dani and gave me a formal bow. "Either way, Daniela, she's still going to miss me."

I smiled at him. "Whatever you say, Xavier."

Dani hugged me tightly. "Just do your best not to beat that bitch's ass before I get back to watch it." She let go, picked up her familiar and followed Xavier onto the train.

As the train sped off and out of my view I felt an abnormal presence behind me. I turned around to stare at a seemingly immortal being with unreal, unnatural, nonexistent eyes.


	6. Chapter 5

**Well, this has taken me long enough *siiiigh* My apologies...I'll work on typing faster, honest I will and there may just be a few extra treats for those who actually read my stuff~ Hehehe...so expect some more chappies, a new series or two (maybe) and a new fic at some point in the not so near future...Oh, imma also going to change the name which I'll explain later...Thankies :] ~**

~Five~

"Spectrum, you startled me," I said, staring at him.

"My sincerest apologies," He said in that unusually melodic tone of his.

I nodded without believing he'd meant what he had said and gave him a small smile. I took in the familiar and inviting scent of him then found a thick undertone, "Well, you've been hunting again."

It was a statement but he nodded solemnly.

"I pray to the Goddess it wasn't anything human."

He scoffed, "Please, I believe that since I have been here for a vast amount of time I have learned to respect certain boundaries."

"Even so, sometimes one would crack what with all those heartbeats flitting around."

"Speak for yourself," His tone was as polite as ever but what he'd said was meant to be an insult. Before I could say anything to him he started speaking again, "But you have yet to, as you said, 'crack' under such circumstances."

"I know, and I promise that I won't. The fact you're forcing me to embrace this whole new diet is not helping in the least."

He frowned slightly and tilted his head, "I would not call it forcing. It is required to take in what that parasite craves."

"Being a host, as you keep calling me, does not require me to start eating people. By the by, I'd appreciate you not taking a hatchet to your arm every couple of weeks."

"Starving it isn't going to assist you. Besides, it is my duty to provide you with proper feed."

_Proper feed…? Look who finds himself all high and mighty… _I rolled my eyes, "Just to clarify, what would happen if I…say…decided to ignore what it was telling me to do?"

He sighed and stared down at me with what I assumed was a glare, "If you don't listen to the parasite and not give it what it needs it will…" he paused as though he didn't want me to know.

"It will what, Spectrum?"

"It will inevitably devour you from the inside," he paused again briefly and continued, "Judging by the famine in your eyes as well as their abnormal darkness, it has already gotten to that certain extent."

_How wonderful, thank you for giving me a positive outlook!_

I formed a mental image of myself beating him for being so pessimistic.

I nodded slowly, "So you're trying to tell me that the only way to prevent such a thing is to become a cannibal?"

"It would be helpful but it is not fully conscious so that isn't necessary," He gave me a reassuring smile.

"Well, aren't we just the perky ray of sunshine today with all the good news?" Sarcasm, it's my second language. I watched him grin and then frown slightly.

_Oh goodie, more bad news. _I thought with an inward sigh.

"But I do hope you realize just how bad things can become in a short amount of time, there have been cases where the host has turned feral…" He trailed off and cringed at what I believed was a bad memory.

I began to soak up what he had just told me and shook my head, "That's unlikely. I'm not going to go rogue and I'm sure you know that."

"Stranger things have happened."

"You are quite the downer aren't you?"

Spectrum laughed and grinned, "Like you can be one to talk?"

I sighed, "Touché."

_Rewind! Did he just say that there were other cases? Why the hell am I not aware of these things?_

"Wait, Spectrum…"

He frowned at me and shook his head, "Forget I said that."

"You are not going to change the subject."

Spectrum's stare turned to ice, the constantly changing colors turned dark and harsh, "If I have told you hundreds of times I'll tell you again, you don't need to know about it."

I gritted my teeth and his eyes grew harsher, "But I have a right to know! It is my body after all and I demand to know what is going to happen to me!"

There was a long silence at that point. I continued to look pleadingly at him for even a small amount of information. His eyes held firm to their frozen persona and he turned his back to me. I relaxed my nerves and let my irritation ease up.

"…You'll find out."

The tone of voice was rough and uneasy which was unlike him and again the silence began to work itself back into place between us.

_So, you are going to let me die? Gee, glad to know you care oh so much…_

I huffed and decided to try and lighten the mood, "Moving on, what the hell were you thinking?"

Spectrum turned back around to face me and he looked like a clueless child who had just gotten caught, "What? Did I do something wrong?"

"No shit…" I growled.

Spectrum, is obviously different and as such is required to stay out of sight. Here he is in plain sight in public! What nerve he has…

He frowned and sighed, "I forgot. It is not as though I caused a ruckus or anything nor did I cause harm to anyone around here."

_Uh-huh, you didn't hurt anyone save for the person you ate… _I was not about to say that out loud, assuming it was not worth the argument.

"Somehow, I don't really believe you but whatever," I shrugged, "I'll take your word for it."

Spectrum sighed to himself and glared at the pendant, "What are you going to do about that?" He mumbled quietly, nodding his head towards it.

I rubbed at it like a worry stone and tucked it inside my shirt, "I plan on finding a way out of it."

"Is that possible?"

"…One way to find out, right?"

He nodded and again it became quiet until his musical voice spoke up, "And Maria? She will not take well to you leaving her."

"I know, but I'm not going to stay here if it means the rest of the parasites will harm them…especially Maria."

"I am sure you will come up with something, my dear."

I gritted my teeth, "Don't call me that. Anyway, first things first, I need to pay a visit to my sister."

Spectrum raised a brow at me and his tone of voice once again became sharp.

"Oh? You mean the one who had this happen to you? The one who your mother praised? The one you took the fall for everytime and the punishment for anything she had done wrong was forced onto you? The one you just _had_ to sacrifice your own being for?"

I glared at him, "I get it! Enough of that, I can't stand it when you bring all of that up!"

"Alas, it is true though."

I stared at him for a long time, all of what he had said was true and it pained me to always come back to that conclusion but nothing was completely her doing. Visions of the charred memories flooded my head and I groaned.

"I know it's true…but it never had to be," my voice was low and filled with the fresh heat of a fury that was not my own. It was the parasite's feeling that curled around my words, "I don't want this anymore, Spectrum. I never wanted this and I did not have to do what I did for her sake…" I trailed off and clenched my fists, overwhelmed with thoughts that did not belong to me.

_Although it is a parasite, it does speak the truth…and to be honest, I agree with it… _


	7. Chapter 6

**Chappy six set and done, next is number seven~ X]**

~Six~

Upon having a rivetingly depressing conversation with Spectrum I managed to make it back to the more rural part of Winla-mind you this is a bit of a long walk from the station-without gouging out my ear drums to spare myself from listening to him explain the process in which a parasite rips apart its host from the inside. Let me tell you something, it's a bit of an understatement to call such a thing gut wrenching and dreadfully messy.

"…But anyway, that is what will happen to you in the course of a couple hours if not sooner. Now Hayden, wasn't that exciting?" He gave me a broad smile and waited a moment for a response of some sort, "Hayden?" He was saying this to me as though he were giving a stern and messed up lecture to a naughty kid.

Hell, at any moment I expected him to break out a rolled up newspaper, waggle his finger at me and start ranting about what a very bad girl I've been. Or maybe he would go with a more subtle approach by spraying me with a water bottle like the 'mongrel' I am. Quite frankly, I wouldn't be all too shocked if either of those happened.

"Are you listening to me?"

No Spectrum, I'm afraid I've tuned out your horrific story seeing as you have this bad habit of going too far into detail which I honestly cannot bare to listen to anymore.

Spectrum shook his head and frowned at my not paying attention to him, "Hayden, you need to be aware of the circumstances."

And you've done quite the wonderful job of filling me in, but seriously, do you think I really wanted to hear every single step of it? Was it not you who told me I'd have to find out on my own no more than about twenty minutes ago? Aren't you the one who should be slapped with a rolled up newspaper for breaking your promise to let me find out when it occurs?

But of course Spectrum can do no wrong so nobody offers to beat him with the Classifieds any time in the near future.

He apparently took my being nonresponsive as a gesture to keep talking for he started to make things 'a bit more clear for me to understand' as he put it.

I glared up at him, "If you make any of what you just said about being torn apart and eaten alive and all else you mentioned, it'll become transparent."

Spectrum chuckled and smirked, "I considered that but I just want to make sure you understand."

"I feel like I don't want to understand," I sighed to myself, "Besides, did you not say that you'd let me find out on my own?"

He nodded, "I admit I said such, but I couldn't stand to watch you get slaughtered without knowing what would happen beforehand."

_So it's now considered being slaughtered? Not just being ripped to pieces? Ha, thank you oh so very much for that Spectrum!_

"That isn't all too reassuring; if you're attempting to cheer me up why not just give up on this topic altogether?"

Spectrum abruptly fell silent and left me to my own thoughts.

_Hmm, if only I could shred what he'd just told me…then again I'm not a big fan of surprises…especially if that surprise includes me being damaged so far beyond the point of being an actual body that I'm sure there'll only be the shreds of skin and bone left. _

I shuddered and forced my rampant imagination to stop using the new knowledge for its personal horror movie considering the only person in the audience to watch said motion picture was myself.

Shockingly enough no talking whatsoever made the trek back to my so called home a hell of a lot faster, not to mention easier to withstand since Spectrum's ever growing list of what will happen has been temporarily stopped.

I came to a halt before the sight of my Maria sleeping against Ransom who raised her head and nodded in my direction.

I approached and sat down against her, stroking her neck, "Thanks for looking after my daughter, Ransom."

She smiled in only a way that a horse could do so and nuzzled my shoulder, "You are very welcome, she is so much like the younger girl you used to be," her gaze flickered to Maria then back to me.

I smiled to the mare and looked down at Maria's sleeping form. She seemed so at ease and so peaceful whereas when she is awake Maria has the talent of driving people up the wall and back down again from all the energy she has, which I find completely hilarious to witness.

_It is a wonder she even falls asleep at all, napping or otherwise._

I looked up at Spectrum only to find that he had up and vanished yet again which I may say, is a tad bit rude to do to someone. I felt as though I had been rejected and gave an irritated sigh.

"He's a bit creepy in my opinion, Mistress," Ransom whispered, afraid of the possibility Spectrum would pop up out of nowhere in particular and eat her.

Sometimes Ransom can be a chronic worrier much like I am every so often but she's more or less one of the bravest and least skittish horses I have met and most likely will ever meet.

I nodded in agreement. Spectrum was indeed slightly on the creepy side just as there was something horribly off about him which made my pendant react multiple times. As usual, I disregarded the fact of the reactions and comments as well as pushed them to the back of my mind like I was in denial or something. Yet I still manage to do such things.

Why though? Hmm, who knows? All I'm truly aware of is that Spectrum is someone or even _something_ that will prove helpful to me later on.

Sadly, that thought would be crushed as soon as I found out exactly what purpose he served.

As time began to drag its feet slower and slower I started to grow restless and as entertaining as Ransom is she doesn't seem to have any subject on hand that is vaguely good to talk about.

"Mistress," she gave a slight yawn, "I am boring you as much as I am boring myself so I suppose I'll be going to sleep now," with that she bowed her head and let herself drift off into the mind that could only belong to a horse.

I felt Maria stir and shift positions so that she was sitting facing me. I looked at her and smiled, "Shouldn't you be asleep still?"

Maria shook her head making her hair sway about her face, "I wanted to be awake when you came back but it didn't work out that way."

I nodded, "How nice of you to do for me, Maria. But I do believe you need your rest more than I need my own sleep," I pulled a stray strand of hair that had made its way into her mouth and tucked it back behind her ear.

She shook her head again and gazed at me with sleepy eyes, "But there's somethin' wrong with you, Muddah."

I blinked in confusion at her. _Does she know about anything? Does she know I'm leaving her in a few weeks or perhaps even a few days? _

"I can't put my finger on it but it's like you're hiding somethin' from me…or even us," she waved her hand towards a few others who were awake and chattering about nonsense, "I feel like you're gonna leave…you promised though…," her voice trailed off and her gaze drifted to the grass.

_She tilted her head back to look at me, "…after all, we're gonna be together forever! Right Muddah?"_

"_Nothing lasts forever, Maria, my daughter," I said a bit guiltily for I hated to tell her I wouldn't be with her._

"…_Nothing lasts forever…" _The phrase echoed in the back of my mind and the memory of me promising her such a thing a long time ago replayed a couple times. _Forever is certainly a long time, Maria… _I thought sadly to myself.

"There's nothing to worry about, my daughter, just let yourself go back to sleep," Nothing to worry about? Ha, more like a shitload to worry about but Maria does not need to hear that from me or anyone for that matter.

Her eyes were obscured with a sleepy haze and she nodded her head weakly while she moved herself back into a comfortable position for sleeping, "Just promise again…just…promise…,"

I listened to the faint snores that broke off her statement and smiled with a motherly adoration, "I promise Maria."

My thoughts whispered to me what a liar I was but the small voices in my mind weren't easily escapable. Right now all I truly wanted was to sleep though a strong sense of foreboding told me to do otherwise I denied such and let unconsciousness take over.

Spectrum hovered not far from us and stared for a long moment before giving a sickly sweet smile, "So your little nightmare begins, my dear, as does the game that plays with your life," his body began to deteriorate and evaporate into a black mist which slinks away on a breeze to deliver the news of the starting point.


End file.
